Paul Crusher (U1)
Paul Crusher es un luchador Upper-carder perteneciente al Roster Principal de la WWE. Actualmente es el CAMPEÓN en parejas junto a Brock Lesnar Apariencia Es delgado, tiene una complexión atlética y tiene una estatura media. Tiene tatuajes en ambos brazos enteros y en la espalda también. Trayectoria 2013 Inicios (Spanish Pro Wrestling) Paul Crusher empezó su carrera como luchador profesional en una empresa española situada en Barcelona llamada SPW (Spanish Pro Wrestling) donde comenzó a usar el nombre de "Paul". 2013-2015 Ring of Honor Más pronto que tarde, Paul se mudó a Estados Unidos al estado de Nueva Jersey donde ingresó directamente a Ring of Honor en donde tuvo un feudo con Jay Lethal el cual culminó en 2 out of 3 falls match sin descalificación que duró más de 30 minutos. El 4 de abril de 2014, en Supercard of Honor VIII, Paul tuvo su primera lucha por el título, el ROH Television Championship, el cual ganó vía Dark Days Times en un combate sin reglas. Pero al ROH siguiente lo perdió contra Jey Lethal, iniciando otra vez su feudo, pero esta vez, él perdería el feudo tras un Lethal Combination en un combate por el título. Durante el combate, Paul se lesionó para 3 meses, dejandolo apartado de todos los planes de ROH, así que cuando se recuperó Paul comenzó a aparecer en Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. Pero esto duraría poco, ya que poco antes de que acabara el año, TNA contrató a Paul. Total Nonstop Action (TNA iMPACT) A finales de 2014, la TNA empezó a emitir varios vídeos del debut de un nuevo luchador, Paul. Este debutaría en Genesis en un combate contra EC3, el cual ganó vía count-out con un Devil's Suplex en el ringside. Después tuvo un feudo con Low Ki por el título de X-Division, el cual no pudo ganar en One Night Only. En Slammiversary, Paul hizó un turn face, salvando a Tigre Uno de Trevor Lee, haciendo que Tigre le diera un combate por el título por gratitud. Este combate acabaría en No Contest debido a la interferencia de Trevor Lee. Paul entonces entró en feudo con Trevor Lee por haber fastidiado su oportunidad por el título. Paul ganó la rivalidad en un iMPACT de Agosto vía Dark Days Times, acabando una rivalidad que duró más de 2 meses en un combate por ser el 1er aspirante por el X-Division que aún tenía Tigre Uno. En un show de iMPACT, se anunció un combate por el título en Bound for Glory, Tigre Uno vs. Paul por el X-Division. Al programa siguiente, Trevor Lee salió quejándose diciendo que el es que merece ese combate y ese título, por lo que, en el mismo programa, se anunció una lucha Trevor Lee vs. Paul, la estipulación era si Paul perdía, el combate en BfG sería un Three-Way (o Triple Threat) por el campeonato. Este combate fue muy corto ya que Trevor Lee golpeó "sin querer" al árbitro, y aprovechando que no veía, utilizó una silla hasta dejar casi K.O a Paul haciendo posteriormente un Orange Crush, su finisher, ganando por cuenta de 3. En la noche de Bound for Glory, Paul hizo por fin un esperadísimo turn heel atacando a Tigre en backstage antes del combate gritando "THE X-DIVISION IS MINE". Durante el combate, Trevor Lee y Paul dejaron sus enormes diferencias de lado y dieron una tremenda paliza a Tigre Uno hasta dejarlo casi completamente KO fuera del ring, entonces es cuando ambos comienzan a pegarse entre si. En los momentos finales, Tigre Uno sube a la 3ra cuerda aprovechando que están los dos en suelo, Tigre aplicó su finisher, el Sabertooth Splash, sobre Trevor Lee, parecía que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero Paul interrumpió la cuenta a tiempo. Paul tiró a Trevor fuera del ring, así que estaba el y Tigre solos, Paul es más rápido, así que logra conectar el Dark Days Times, pero Tigre resiste. Paul se desespera así que aplica seguidamente el Devil's Suplex, cuenta de tres, ahora sí, Paul es el nuevo campeón de la X-Division, pero no!! El ref dice que Paul tenía los pies sobre las cuerdas así que la cuenta no es válida. Entonces viene Lee y le propina otro Orange Crush, el arbi ordena sonar la campana, Trevor cubre a Paul por cuenta de 3 y se convierte en el nuevo campeón de la X-Division finalmente. 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Finishers *Devil's Suplex (2013-2016) (2020-) *DDT (Paul Crusher) (Dark Days Times) (2013-) (Lo sigue utilizando pero como movimiento común) *Paul Bomb (2013-2016) *Constrictor's Kiss (2013-) *Prodigy (2017-) *Fulminator (2018-) *Skull-crusher (2016-2018) Signature Moves *Shotgun Kick (2018-2019) *Running Knee Strike a veces con el rival en el esquinero. (2019-) *The Guillotine (2018-2019) *Twisted (2017-2018) *Fallen Skies (2018-) *Fist of Justice (2013-) *Forearm of Destruction (2020-) Campeonatos y logros WWE * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) * United States Championship (1 vez) * NXT Championship (1 vez) * Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) * Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - Con Brock Lesnar * Triple Crown Championship (vigesimoséptimo) * Grand Slam Championship (decimosexto) * Money in the Bank 2017 ROH * ROH World Television Championship (1 vez) TNA * Galería Paul ejecutando un Prodigy Categoría:Luchadores españoles